Survive
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: a sister trying to keep her only family left alive but how can she do that in a world full of zombie
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 changes are up. thanks to jollyjim for his help

* * *

><p>It is the year 2015 in New York or what it used to be called before they came.<p>

I might as well tell you who I am, my name is Chantelle, I'm 16 years old soon to be 17. It seems not that long ago that I was just a regular schoolgirl who would fantasize about the boy that would be my true love aka the man of my dreams. I had a crush on the cutes boy in school and well I will tell you that about that later anyway it seem these days I would kill, kick, punch and/or slap any think that comes near me well all excepted my little brother Jake.

Jake is a 7 year old boy who love to annoy me and I have no idea what he fantasize about but I think it might be about our parents, anyway I might as well tell you how Jake and I came to be where we are now.

* * *

><p>It all started about a month ago.<p>

Before they came, my family was happy, there was my sister Amie.

Amie is 13 years old and she was a little devil child who liked to causes for my mum and dad, sometimes I wanted to go for her, but what can you do.

Also there were my two brothers Jake who I have told you about and Luis. Luis is like any 10 year old his age, he would like to play his Xbox 360, talk to his friends and do whatever boys would do I guess.

There was also my mum and step dad they were like how parents are supposed to be, annoying and embarrassing, the reason I have a step dad was the fact that I had not met my real dad.

* * *

><p>When it hit, my mum and dad went to go and get grandma, they promised they would be back for us. Mum and dad told me to look after my brothers and sister until they returned, however I knew that they would not be coming back and I would be stuck looking after my brothers and sister forever; they were as good as dead if they went out there.<p>

Then it was me, my brothers and sister for a while but I knew that something just had to go wrong and I would lose what was left of my family. I just wish I had more time to say goodbye before they were eaten by those things that were searching the streets for their next meal.

* * *

><p>It was a starless night when I heard the sound of smashing glass downstairs, followed by a blood curdling scream, I looked round to see Amie's bed empty I got out of bed and ran to the boy's room. Luis' bed was empty as well, however Jake was still in his, I picked Jake up and ran in to my room, and I hinging ladder in front of my bedroom door so that it would stop anyone who would try to get it.<p>

The next day I grabbed the piece of the bottom of the door that I kept down the side of my bed since it had come off the bottom of the door ages ago, it now was my sword.

I ventured downstairs only to find blood on the floor of the hallway, it looked like whatever it was, was dragged out of the house well at least there were no zombies which was quite a relief of me.

There was I ran back up stairs in to my room Jake was now up I told him that we had to leave. I packed some clothes and food in the bag that used for school. I also found the shot gun that my dad had kept hidden. Before we left I took one last look out of the window in my bedroom in the house that I once called home. I grabbed the car keys that my mum had left since she and my dad had taken his car and ran to the car with Jake of course, I put the key in the car and started it, never looked back at the house, I just kept driving.

"Chantelle, what about mommy and daddy?" Jake asked

"They were running so fasted that they could not stop so we are going to meet them at Granma's house ok" was all that I could tell him as I looked at his sweet little face

"What about Luis and Amie?" Jake replied

"They are on their way there right now" I told him

I had to lie to him I did not have the heart to tell him that mum, dad, Amie and Luis were never coming back. I told him that he had to do as I said which he agreed to. I felt like crying I had failed my parents, Amie and Luis but I was not going to fail Jake not now, not ever. It was my job to look after him and not let any of those monsters get him.

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 up hope you like it

* * *

><p>Well now you know how Jake and I came to be where we are now, no other family than me and him and I just hoped that I would stay that way. Jake and I have to move around a lot to make sure that we stay alive but it is really hard to find a place to sleep, find food and ammo but we manage. We are walking right now because that car we had used had run out of gas and it seemed to be attracting some zombies. I had Jake standing close to me with my gun ready in my hand just in case; I walk quickly since I don't want to be here when it is dark, a few minutes later I could see a moving car. I pick up Jake and start to run, shouting for it to stop. As I did this I could see zombies behind Jake and I all that I could do was to just keep running, I was not about to let those things get Jake. I hear a gunshot I look behind me, one zombie laying dead on the floor I however kept running I could see that the car had stopped and four people with guns were shooting the zombies.<p>

The two boys came towards me, one of the boys shouted to the girls to get me and Jake in the car while they coved us. Once Jake and I were in the car the girls joined us followed by the two boys, once they were all in we drove off. I didn't know these people and I did not know if I could trust them however they saved me and my brother life so I thought that they might be able to be trusted. We drove and drove they did not ask me any questions if they did I would not have said anything anyway. Soon we arrived at a big house it looked like a rich person used to live here. Once were where inside and made sure that there were no zombie, they started to ask me question and Introducing themselves.

"Hi I'm Columbus, this Little Rock, that's Wichita, she is Little Rocks big sister and that's Tallahassee he is not so bad once you get to know him" said Columbus pointing to everyone in turn

"So what's your name?" Wichita asked

"Well my name is…" I said but was cut off by Tallahassee

"Kid we don't go by our really names here" Tallahassee said

"Ok then you can call me nightturtle and his name is Jake" I said

"How old are you two" Columbus asked

"Why should I tell you" I snapped

"Calm down kid, he was only asking" Tallahassee said

I knew he was only asking but I was afraid for Jake, I had lots of things going through my mind however I kept thinking what if, what if I could not protect Jake, how would I keep going if the worse was to happen to him. I felt like crying there and then but I had to be strong well I had to be strong for Jake and me.

"Kid, are you listening to me" Tallahassee said as I came out of my thoughts

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking" I said

"It looks like he's tired" Tallahassee said to me

I looked around to see that everyone but him had left the room I could tell that Jake was tired but I did not want to leave him alone. I saw a sofa behind me. I picked up Jake and put him on it, he fell asleep quite quickly.

"Kid you think you can tell me what happened earlier" Tallahassee asked

"I don't want to talk about it" I said not looking at Tallahassee

"Well at least can you tell me where your family is" Tallahassee asked

"I can't" I said looking now at Tallahassee

"Why not kid, they are most likely worried about you, especially with this going on" Tallahassee said

I felt like slapping him one on the face, he did not even know me and heck we just met how dare even ask about my family.

"You don't get it do you, my family's gone" I shouted at Tallahassee I could fell tears in my eyes

"Kid I'm so sorry" Tallahassee said as he hugged me

I don't know what made me just brake down all of a sudden, maybe it was the fact that I was not so alone as I had thought since this whole world went to hell.

"It going to be alright" Tallahassee said to me

"I could not protect them, I failed them" I said starting to cry

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

hi everone chapter 3 is up hope you like it. Don't own the song in this chapter

* * *

><p>I don't know when I fell asleep or how long I was asleep for but when I woke up it was morning and looked around the room, I started to panic, I could not find Jake or anyone for that matter, I jumped up lot of things were going through my mind I did not even hear the person behind me. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped with fright<p>

"Don't do that" I said realizing who it was. It was Tallahassee

"Sorry kid just came to see if you were alright" Tallahassee said

"Yeah I'm alright, where is Jake?" I asked

"He is having some breakfast, kid we should talk about yesterday" Tallahassee said

"I don't want to talk about it" I said not looking at him

"Ok kid but you know where I am if you want to talk about it" Tallahassee said

He walked out of the room then I followed him after a few seconds, I knew that I should talk but how could I. I walked in to the kitchen I could see Jake eating some cereal he was smiling for the first time since this world went to hell; I could see Columbus and Wichita talking about something, little rock was sitting next to Jake which if found cute. After we all had something to eat we got in the car and drove off, we drove and drove, there were a lot of zombies around but none of them seemed to see us. It was nearly night when we found a place to stay for the night.

"Stay here while me and Columbus check out the house" Tallahassee said

Me, Jake, Wichita and little rock waited for the boys to come back it was 10 minutes before the boys came back and told us that it was safe to sleep for tonight we got out of the car and walked quickly in to the house; we went into the living room.

It was midnight well that's what it seemed like to me I could not sleep I just kept thinking about the times before the world went to hell, where I used to live, you see I never lived in New York my whole life I only live here for three years but life back then was not the best. I fell in love with this guy but he did not seem to notice me when he found out that I like him he turned me saying that we could never be together.

flashback

"I love you Merhawi" I said

**It is what it is**

**I was only looking for a shortcut home**

"I don't think we can be together" Merhawi said not looking at me

**But it's complicated  
>So complicated<br>Somewhere in this city is a road I know  
>Where we could make it<strong>

**But maybe there's no making it now  
>Too long we've been denying<strong>

"Please Merhawi I do love you and I'm tired of denying it" I said

**Now we're both tired of trying  
>We hit a wall and we can't get over it<br>Nothing to relive  
>It's water under the bridge<strong>

"Chantelle I can never love you" Merhawi said

**You said it, I get it  
>I guess it is what it is<br>I was only trying to bury the pain  
>But I made you cry and I can't stop the crying<strong>

"Please don't say that please" I said tears welling in my eyes

**Was only trying to save me  
>But I lost you again<br>Now there's only lying  
>Wish I could say it's only me<strong>

"Chantelle I'm sorry but it's not you it's me I'm sorry" Merhawi said starting to walk away

**Too long we've been denying  
>Now we're both tired of trying<br>We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
>Nothing to relive<br>It's water under the bridge**

"please don't go" I said grabbing his arm tears starting to run down my face

**You said it, I get it  
>I guess it is what it I<br>Here it comes ready or not**

**We both found out it's not how we thought  
>That it would be, how it would be<br>If the time could turn us around**

"Chantelle I like someone else" Merhawi said looking at me, I let go of his arm, my tears now flowing down my face

**What once was lost may be found**

"Chantelle please try to understand" Merhawi grabbed my arm I looked in to his eyes, then I tried to pull away from his grip 

**For you and me, for you and me  
>Too long we've been denying<br>Now we're both tired of trying**

"Merhawi let go of my arm" I said not looking at him

**We hit a wall and we can't get over it**

"Chantelle I'm been denying my feelings to the person I care about" Merhawi pulling me closer to him but I pushed him away

**Nothing to relive  
>It's water under the bridge<br>You said it, I get it**

"No Merhawi you made it clear that we can never be" I said running off crying not looking back

**I guess it is what it is  
>I was only looking for a shortcut home<strong>

"Chantelle please don't go let me explain" Merhawi shouted but I did not look back and I kept running

**But it's complicated  
>So complicated<strong>

Flashback ended

I went out of my thought he was someone who I loved but it was too late for us to ever be back then and even now, there was a crash in the hall way I was the one who was still awake so I went to go and see what it was

* * *

><p>song used is called 'it is what it is' by lifehouse<p>

please review and tell me what you think

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

hi everone chapter 4 is up hope you like it.

* * *

><p>I opened the living room doors and walked out I also had my gun close at hand just in case of any trouble. I closed the door behind me the hallway was dark but not too dark there was a small amount of light from the street lamps on which was strange since no one would be at the power plants however I looked round then going up stairs, the stairs made a slight creaking sound but I kept going up the stairs. When I was at the top of the stairs I went and looked in the first room on my left side<p>

"Hello is any one there" I said quietly however there was no reply

I kept looking in the different rooms and found no one

"It must have been my imagination" I said to myself not seeing the figure come and grab me from behind.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed as the figure grabbed me putting their hand over my mouth.

* * *

><p>In the living room<p>

* * *

><p>There was a scream that woke up everyone in the living room, they all looked round to see who screamed then we realized that there was someone missing and that person was my sister Chantelle<p>

"Me and Columbus will look up stairs for her while you two stay down here and what the little kid" Tallahassee said as he and Columbus went out the door.

* * *

><p>Back to me<p>

* * *

><p>Who ever had grabbed me had a strong grip and I could not hit or kick him this seemed hopeless, I was at the mercy of some guy.<p>

"Well at least this can't get any worse" I thought to myself as I felt something cold on my arm

"Why does this all happen when you say things can't get any worse" I thought as a searing pain shot up my arm, then I could feel a warm liquid flow down my arm. It hurt so much I could feel tears in my eyes I just wanted it to end and get away from this person, a moment later I found myself tied to a chair with a gag around my mouth this could not be good. I could hear voices in the background then the sound of fighting then silence. My heart was pounding in my chest; I wonder what had happen to that guy what if he got attacked by a zombie what if there was a zombie in this room. Then I could feel that there was someone behind me.

"O god no please don't" I thought tears flowing down my face like the blood flowing down my arm I closed my eyes not wanting to look at the face behind me.

* * *

><p>I am on my hands and knees people please review<p>

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 is up now, hope you lot like it.

* * *

><p>Where Tallahassee and Columbus are<p>

* * *

><p>Tallahassee and Columbus had split up, searching the different rooms looking for me. Columbus was heading back to the living room when he bumped in to Tallahassee literally.<p>

"Look where you're going spit fuck" said Tallahassee

'Any luck" said Columbus

"No, what about you" said Tallahassee

"No I could not find her" said Columbus

They decided to head back to the living room and wait until morning to start looking since there would be more light so that they could see better.

* * *

><p>Back to me<p>

* * *

><p>I was wondering what was taking so long for whatever to attack, I opened my eyes when I felt the rope around me being untied I stayed very still. When the ropes where off I could see a shadow figure in front of me, since I was free I took my chance and punched them straight in the face.<p>

"Blood hell is this, what I get for helping someone; oh my nose that hurt" the person said. They had a low ruff voice so I could tell it was a boy around the same age as me.

"Well I got attacked by some nuttier so I thought you where them or a zombie, I could not tell" I said defending myself and taking of the gag.

"I guess that I should get you back to your friends down in the living room" he said

"Well I guess they will want to meet my rescuer and they are most likely wondering where I am" I said

"But first we should get your arm bandaged first" He said I agreed with him

He bandaged my arm an them we headed down stairs to the living room I open the door to have my brother Jake shout my name and run to me. When the boy came in the first thing Tallahassee was punch him in the face to be precise in the nose were I had punched him, then he held him against the wall.

"Stop it Tallahassee" I shouted at Tallahassee

"Kid why should I" Tallahassee said back to me with anger in his voice

The others had managed to get Tallahassee of the boy and I ran over to him. It was strange I had just met the boy and I had feelings for him, after what happened with Merhawi I said I would not fall in love with anyone again.

"Tallahassee he helped me" I said by this time Tallahassee was slightly still angry.

"Kid just cause he did that, does not make me trust him" Tallahassee said walking to the couch and laying down.

When everyone was a sleep again I spoke to him

"We were not properly introduced I am Chantelle what's your name" I said to the boy

"My names Joey" Joey said

"Tallahassee is really nice once you get to know him" I said quietly

"I don't think he likes me very much" Joey whispered

"I might as well tell you who everyone is; that over there is Columbus he is a bit weird, over there is Wichita she is Columbus girlfriend, there is little rock she is small but deadly and she is also Wichita little sister and the person sitting in my lap is my little brother Jake" I whispered as I pointed to each person.

"What happened to your family" Joey asked

"I don't want to talk about it" I whispered angrily

There was a few seconds of silence before Joey spoke again

"Well I was just wondering" Joey said sounding a bit hurt

"What happened with yours because I don't see you as the type to be living on your own" I asked

"Well it all started about a month ago it was just me and my mother, my dad left when I was very young so I did not know what he was like.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>(The day they came, they broke down the door they were coming in I was scared would you believe it)<p>

_"Mum there getting in" I said to mum with panic in my voce_

_"Joey I want you to do something for me, ok" Mum said_

_"Mum what I'll do any think" I said_

_"Joey takes these and run as fast as you can" My mum said handing me a gun and a bag with supplies_

_"No mum I'm not going to leave you" I said tears welling in my eyes_

_"Joey I only want you to be save so please for me" she said_

(I did not want to leave her there but I knew that I had to no matter how much it hurt)

_"Mum please I don't know what I will do without you" I said tears rolling down my face_

(I still remember the door braking by the force of the zombies I wanted to stay with her)

_"Joey you're a big boy now you don't need me, take this also if you ever feel like you can't do some think look at it and you'll know" She said putting here locket around my neck_

_"Now go Joey" She said there was tears rolling down her face as we hugged for the late time_

(At that moment I ran thought the back door and just kept running, I could hear the screams of my mother I wanted to go back by I knew that I would not be able to save he)

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>After Joey was finished I could see that tears were starting to form in his eyes. My little brother was a sleep so I put him next to Tallahassee and then I went back to Joey, I felt so sorry for him I had my little brother Joey had no one.<p>

"Joey I'm so sorry" I said as I hugged him I had felt the same pain as him losing the people you care about. As I thought about my own family I could feel tears welling in my eyes

"It's alright" Joey said hugging me back

When I let go I could see that there were tears flowing down his face, I could see that he felt embarrassed to be crying but I found it sweet.

"Well since my brother is a sleep I might as well tell you how it came to be just me and my brother Jake. It started a month ago as well. There was me, my sister Amie, my two brothers Luis and Jake, my mum and Step dad. I did not know my really dad but it seemed better that I did not know since my mum and step dad told me that he was a very bad man"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>(The day it happened my mum and dad had said that they were going to get my grandma and come back and get us)<p>

_"Chantelle look after you sister and brothers until we get back ok" my mum said_

_"I will mum but what should I do if you don't come back" I said to her_

_"Chantelle don't think like that we will come back" my step dad said_

(How wrong were they? I waited and waited for them to come back. I remember on a star less night I heard a crash of glass and followed by screaming, I looked round to see Amie's bed empty I got out of bed and ran to the boy's room. Luis bed was empty as well however Jake was still in his, I picked Jake up and ran in to my room, I put the ladder in front of my bedroom door I had never been so scared in my life)

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>Joey looked at me I did not what to look back at him; I don't know what made me tell him that or what made him tell me his story, I guess it was just that I felt sorry for him. It was almost morning that meant that we would be moving out soon and of to find another place. In a world full of zombies you learn that there are a few rules to survive here for example the one that I use a lot is that you can't stay in one place for too long because that can be very dangerous.<p>

We all had breakfast and then headed back to the car it was a tight but we all managed to fit in the car. Joey and I fell asleep a few minutes after getting in the car this was because we had stayed up the whole night talking. I seemed to like Joey but I was afraid to get my heart broken again like with Merhawi but somehow I could feel that this could be the one that I was meant to be with for the rest of my life but that would only make this in to a fairy tale.

"Can someone wake up those two" Tallahassee said

"Why it looks kinder sweet" Columbus said

At that moment I opened my eyes I quickly pushed Joey off my shoulder since he was using it as a pillow and he was hugging me. When I did this Joey opened his eyes, when he realized his cheeks went a bright red with embarrassment my cheeks went the same color. There was a few seconds of silence followed by a few giggles.

We decided to stop the car and look for supplies since we were running low and we knew that it would run out in a day or two. We all had our guns out when we got out of the car.

"Ok everyone here is the plan, we go in to three teams, Kid you, him and Jake go that way and see if you can find anything we can use, Wichita and little rock you go that way ,me and Columbus will go this way" Tallahassee said pointing in the direction each of us had to go.

We all went different ways so if we got in to trouble than it would not be good for us since we were in smaller groups

* * *

><p>Me, Joey and Jake<p>

* * *

><p>As luck would have it we found so cans of food and ammo that we could use and best of all we had not run in to any zombies, oh joy. But I knew that everyone's luck runs out sooner or later it was just a matter of waiting. At least we have better luck than the others.<p>

* * *

><p>Columbus and Tallahassee<p>

* * *

><p>"Spit fuck why is it when I am with you, you somehow we end up nearly dying" Tallahassee shouted this was because Columbus had a run in with a zombie and he had sprained his ankle when the zombie chased him.<p>

"It not like it's my fault" Columbus said as Tallahassee helped him up.

"Well at least we found a few things that can be useful" Tallahassee said putting some cans in his bag and he was holding up a twinkie.

* * *

><p>Wichita and little rock<p>

* * *

><p>Wichita and little rock seemed to have no luck at finding any think that could help us; at least they had not run in to any zombie yet. However they did find a first aid kit this would come in use later on so they took it and started to head back to the car<p>

* * *

><p>Me, Joey and Jake<p>

* * *

><p>We it seemed that we all had found something that can be useful and we all were heading back to the car with what we had found. That's when I realized that our luck had run out. We were trapped in the house that we were in zombie were at the door, the wood on the door was splinting as the horde of zombies smashed against it.<p>

"Oh man it's just like what happened with my mum" Joey said

"Joey we have to use the backdoor, follow me" I said

We got in to the Kitchen but we found that it had zombies pushing it also, I heard the glass smash.

"Chantelle their going to get us" Jake said starting to cry

"Chantelle follow me" Joey said as he grabbed my hand I picked up Jake and followed Joey.

Joey lead me up stairs by this time the zombies had gotten through the door and were now climbing up the stairs, I held Jake close as Joey pushed me in to a room.

"Chantelle help me move the bed to the door" Joey said as I helped him move the bed so that it barricaded the door.

We both knew that it would not hold forever and we were running out of time. I saw a window, it had a flat surface under it so I picked up Jake and climbed out then Joey followed after. We could see just how many zombies there where. We had to find a spot where we could get down and get away from here without any of the Zombies seeing.

"Chantelle look" Joey said pointing at a high wall that was next to the house. It was big enough to walk across and high enough so that zombies could not reach us. I picked up Jake and followed Joey across the wall.

* * *

><p>At the car<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are those kids" Tallahassee said sounding annoyed<p>

"Maybe they got in to some trouble" Columbus said from inside the car

"You three stay here I'm going to look for them" Tallahassee said

"All by yourself that's insane, I'm going with you" Columbus trying to get out of the car

"No way Spit fuck not with that ankle" Tallahassee said to Columbus

And with that he went off looking for me, Jake and Joey.

* * *

><p>Me, Joey and Jake<p>

* * *

><p>We had just gotten off the wall and we were running for our lives it seemed that the zombies were smarter than we first thought some of them had followed us on the wall, this was just great<p>

We kept running; we came out to a road which again had zombies but not as many this time it was about ten zombies on this road followed by the number of zombies behind us.

"Kid over here" I could hear someone it sounded like Tallahassee, I could see that someone was shooting the zombies, Then I know that it was Tallahassee because he was the only one out of the group that called me kid and that I could see him.

We ran to him, he took Jake out of my arms so that we could get to the car quicker.

We had reached the car when I saw some people they look very familiar, 'oh on it can't be' I thought with excitement I shouted

"Mum, dad" I shouted walking closer

"Kid what are you doing" Tallahassee said

"There my mum and dad their alive" I said when Jake heard this he let go of Tallahassee hand and ran towards them.

I ran after Jake then I stopped they where my mum and dad but they were zombies I had to stop Jake before he we came one of them I ran and ran, I had reached Jake grabbing him before my zombie mum bit him. I could see the blood dripping down their mouths I grabbed Jake and started to run Jake did not understand and I did not expected him to.

* * *

><p>oh come on you guys review the story please<p>

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

hope you lot like this chapter,

* * *

><p>Jake stopped running telling me to stop but I could not they started to chase us. I kept running then tripped over some think. I held Jake close I saw what I tripped over and it started to crawl after me.<p>

"Get away from me" I shouted as it grabbed my leg.

I started to kick it with the leg that I had free but it was not working however it kept it from biting me. Jake was scared I knew this but I could not let those monsters get him. I still had the matter of my zombie parents to deal with. Jake let go of my hand and ran towards my zombie parents, I knew that he didn't understand that they were those monsters I had to stop him. I closed my eyes to give the zombie a Hugh kick in the face when all of a sudden I could not feel that zombie on my leg.

"Chantelle, are you alright" said Joey helping me up.

Joey had a gun in his hand and was shooting my zombie parents. I ran to Jake telling him not to do that again.

"Jake I'm so glad you are alright" I said hugging him

"Chantelle mummy and daddy" Jake said pointing at them

I told him that they were now the monsters that we run from, Jake would not listen to me, he ran to them at 'least they were dead' I thought but how wrong was I

Jake had only just reached my mum when she sat up looking at him then biting Jake not letting go, Joey took another shoot and them she lay dead not moving. Jake's arm was now bleeding. I grabbed him and ran to the car.

"What happened?" Tallahassee asked

"He got bit" Joey said

"Oh shitting he cannot come with us" Tallahassee said

"No I'm not leaving him behind, we might be able..." I was saying

"Kid, he won't make it, we can't save him" Tallahassee said

"Don't say that you don't know if that is true" I shouted at Tallahassee I had tears in my eyes

"Kid I'm sorry but once your bit it's only a matter of time" Tallahassee said

I know that it was true it was only a matter of time but why did it have to be him why, I could see his baby blue eyes looking up at me, I did not want to leave him, I could not, I was in denial, I just wish I had more time to say goodbye.

"Can we at least wait until he changes" I asked

"Kid that is to dangers" Tallahassee said

"Please Tallahassee" I asked him

Tallahassee had given in he said that we would go find somewhere to stay for the night, which was easier said than done. We all stayed up and waited for him to change, at first I really believe that it might not happen but even when you wish it won't come true. It started with him throwing up blood, he was scared and crying I held him like a mother would hold a crying baby, I loved him more than my brother I felt like I was his mother. I knew that he was changing. I held him closes he was still throwing up I did not care I just held him, I felt a hand on my shoulder and Tallahassee taking Jake from my arms, Joey pulled me away from him.

"No he, he has not changed, please you can't do this" I said tears in my eyes. I did not know that I was still had tears to cry. Joey held me strong not letting me go not matter how much I hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG<strong>

* * *

><p>My knees gave out and I fell to my knees, I had failed him the tears were flowing freely down my face I held Jake in my arms.<p>

"He hadn't changed yet, your no better that the monsters that we are trying to get away from" I shouted at Tallahassee

"Chantelle it was for the best" Joey said

"You just don't get it do you, I was supposed to protect him, not let this happened" I shouted at Joey

"Chantelle your not the only one who has lost people, I lost my mother" Joey said

"Joey I loved him like he was my own, a parent is supposed to protect their child none of you will ever understand" I shouted at them

"Kid at least you where not a parent" Tallahassee said with anger in his voices

"It's not like you would know what it's like to loses a child" I shouted at him

"Kid, I lost my son to those monsters so don't tell me that I don't know what it's like to loses a child" Tallahassee shouted angrily

With that he stormed out of the room, if I had know I would have never said that to him, I was really hurting and worst I had hurt someone else with the pain I was feeling. The others just stood there not knowing what to do. Columbus was the first to break the silence.

"I should go talk to him" Columbus said limping out of the door.

* * *

><p>review the story<p>

To be continued


	7. epilogue

last chapter everyone hope you

* * *

><p>I followed him a few minutes later, it did not take me long to find them they were in the kitchen talking. I could hear what they were saying<p>

"You ok" Columbus said

"What does it look like spit fuck" Tallahassee said

"I was only asking" Columbus said

"I know" Tallahassee said calmly "It just that kid"

"Well Chantelle just lost someone she cared about" Columbus said

"We all lost someone she not the only one" Tallahassee said remembering what happened to his son

"I know, but she is just…" Columbus was saying but he was interrupted by Tallahassee

"She is just what. A kid, she needs to grow up, I don't even know why she is still with us" Tallahassee said angrily

"She still with us because she needs us, it the only way she will stay alive" Columbus said standing up to Tallahassee

There was silence for a moment I was wondering what Tallahassee was going to say, I knew that everyone dies but it was just a shock for me to see someone who was still alive die in fount of me. The only family that I had left was now gone lying dead. Then the silence was broken by Tallahassee

"That kid does not need us, she was just fine without us and we were fine without her" Tallahassee said looking on in to the night

"You don't mean that" Columbus said

"I do mean it spit fuck and I think that she should just leave" Tallahassee said.

I hid in the shadows as Tallahassee and Columbus came back in I knew that Columbus was right I needed them to stay alive however Tallahassee was right also they were fine without me. I guess that I would be better for me to leave, well there was no reason for me to stay, well there was Joey but he would most likely be like most boys. I walked in to the living room; it seemed that no one had noted that I had left the room. I looked down at my brother then I looked at everyone else they were all asleep. I stayed awake all that night and waited for morning to come. It seemed like forever before the first glimpse of light to shine in to the hallway. I knew that would have to leave soon but not until I buried my baby brother. I picked him up and took him outside, there was already a hole that had been dug, I wondered who had done it then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned round.

"Well I knew that we would to bury him" Joey said

He helped me lower Jake into the hole and cover it over with soil, once it was coved with soil I found a piece of wood and put on top of where my brother was buried. I looked up to see that it was much lighter now that it was before; I knew that I had to leave.

"Wait, where are you going" Joey said

"Joey I have to leave" I said back

"Why" Joey said, I really hate these types of situations

"Because I have to, there is nothing for me now" I said walking away

"If you're going that I coming with you" Joey said

"Joey you should stay" I said

I did not what Joey to get killed, he needed to stay where he would be save, it seem strange you lot should know what I mean, it's normally the boy the tells the boy to stay while they go out and end up getting themselves killed, however it seemed that Joey had made up his mind on what he was going to do.

"I am coming with you no matter what you say" Joey said

"You know that we will most likely die" I said

"I know, but at least we will die together" Joey said

"You're a lot like Arthur out of the show Merlin" I said, Joey just laughed

"I'm guessing you are a BBC Merlin than" Joey said

"I guess but I think that none of the Merlin cast will be alive still" I said

We had our guns at hand and where now off on our own not knowing what the further would bring but it would bring adventure and hope. We were in a world where life is a struggle but I guess that as long as there are survivors there is still hope that we can live and survive another day.

the end or is it

* * *

><p>ok guys end of the story for now, I should be writing a seqel to this so please review<p> 


End file.
